Neurotransmitter release from synapses and neurosecretory cells involved exocytosis: the fusion of the synaptic vesicle membrane with the cell plasma membrane. The kinetics of the reactions involved in membrane fusion in a model system consisting of sonicated phospholipid vesicles are being studied using a computer-controlled multisignal stopped-flow rapid mixing apparatus.